


Farewell

by bluflamingo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye (post-ep to 2.10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

The last person Kono expects to see when someone knocks on her door at seven on a Saturday morning is Steve. His truck's waiting on the road, which should be weird – when Steve does come to visit, he usually jogs. It should be weird, but it isn't, because he's still bruised, still bandaged, and they've only been home five days.

"I need you to do something with me," he says.

Steve's leaning, slightly, against Kono's door, looking like he hasn't slept, and Kono can't sleep without dreaming about the moment Chin jumped off the chopper and they didn't have Jenna with them. "Come in, I'm making coffee."

She sits Steve at her small kitchen table and makes tea instead of coffee. She'd like to feed Steve, no matter how much she hates that it makes her feel like her mother, but his face is still swollen, and Danny says he can't really eat yet.

"I want to go up to Ka'ena Point," Steve says, hands wrapped around his mug of tea, eyes fixed on the kitchen table. "I know she's not – Hawaiian, that she wasn't Hawaiian, but I thought..." 

"Steve." Kono reaches for him, his fingers cold against hers. When he looks up, his eyes are too bright.

"We left her there," Steve says. "I don't know what else to do, Kono."

Kono doesn't either. She guesses maybe the CIA will pay for a grave for Jenna, or maybe Josh's family will if he had any but it won't mean anything. And she grew up with stories about souls leaving this world from the next by jumping off the Point. It's not like she really expects Jenna to be there, but Steve's right: they have to do something, and there isn't anything else they can do.

"Do you want me to call Chin and Danny?"

"Just you and me," Steve says, and Kono knows that he, at least, didn’t miss what almost happened between her and Jenna.

*

Steve's clearly not really recovered enough to make the climb, but the one time Kono tries to point that out, he glares at her until she waves for him to go ahead up the path.

The sun's climbing high in the sky, the surf loud below them. If Kono lets her mind drift, she's right back on the beach, the day Jenna said goodbye. 

"I have to go," Jenna said. "I think Josh might still be alive."

She looked like she was going to cry, and when Kono hugged her, she was shaking. 

"I have to – Kono," she said, and then she kissed Kono, rushed and hot and close, over before Kono could do anything about it. "I'm sorry," she said, tears starting to fall. "I have to do this, I'm sorry."

"Jenna –" Kono reached for her, but Jenna was already pulling away. 

She should have known, when Jenna asked Steve to go to North Korea with her. She should have *known*, should have thought, and then maybe Jenna wouldn't be dead and Steve wouldn't be hurt and they wouldn't be doing this, trying to say goodbye and not knowing how.

"Nearly there," Steve says softly.

*

They sit on the edge of the cliff, close enough to touch, and watch the waves. Kono waits for the sense of peace she gets from the ocean, but it doesn't come. She can feel Steve next to her, tense and still, and knows it isn't working for him either. 

"I don't know what I'm doing," Steve says quietly.

"I don't either," Kono admits. 

"When I was a kid," Steve starts. "Maybe thirteen or fourteen, I don't know, one of the guys I was in school with, he got sick, he died. Dad wouldn't bring me here, but my mom did. She said..."

Steve shakes his head, looks away. Kono can't ask if he came here after his mom died. She thinks she already knows – Steve picked out the path too easily not to have known the way already.

She slides her hand across the rock until she touches Steve's. He takes hers.

"I'm sorry we didn't do better," he says. Kono's not sure if he's talking to her or to Jenna. Maybe it doesn't matter. 

"We should have done better for you," she says, and she's talking to Steve and to Jenna. They rescued Steve, but they should have done better, for both of them. They're ohana, and they should have shown it. "I miss you," she says. "I hope you get to be with Josh now."

"Be at peace," Steve says.

*

When Kono dreams that night, she dreams of her and Steve, standing on Ka'ena Point as the sun sets. She dreams of Jenna, holding the hand of a man Kono knows is Josh, for all that he's relaxed and happy, not like the stiff ID photo she's seen of him. 

She dreams of Jenna smiling, her hand in Josh's, as the two of them step into the next world, and when she sees Steve the next day, she knows that he dreamed it too.


End file.
